


Honey

by JemmaLynn13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty and Archie have a party to go to but can't seem to keep their hands off each other., F/M, Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmaLynn13/pseuds/JemmaLynn13
Summary: A post shower fic where Betty finds herself wearing Archie's bathrobe with no other clothes to change into. I couldn't help but wonder how she got home without clothes during the episode so I came up with three possible scenarios and wrote this fic which is three short chapters. Scenario one Betty decides to sneak back home in the bathrobe, activating stealth mode she tries to sneak past Alice. Scenario two, Archie goes over to Betty's house and collects her clothes for her picking out her outfit for Pop's retirement party. Scenario three Archie washes her clothes whilst they have pizza. Scenario four I really suck at writing summaries please don't hold it against me. I promise there's Barchie fluff.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Sweet Sweet Honey

**Betty's POV**

Her eyes stayed locked on Archie's as she bit her lip, she looked down as she felt a blush rise in her cheeks, her hands busy weaving the tie of Archie's robe through her fingers. After a moment her eyes were drawn back to his. He smiled back at her before his eyes flicked to her lips. Laughing lightly Betty uncurled herself from the sofa and moved towards him. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist just as he had a few moments ago in the shower. Betty took comfort in his large warm hands stroking her back through the fabric of the bathrobe and remembered the sensation of those same hands running across her bare skin. Letting her eyes fall shut she leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Archie pulled her in closer so that she was enveloped in his warmth, all she could feel was him. She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and felt a shiver run through his body in response. Betty could get used to this. She slowly pulled away but reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, clinging to him tightly. She smiled at him sweetly and asked "I don't suppose you've got a hair brush?"

Archie laughed but shook his head. "I've got a comb if that's any help?" He answered. Betty nodded in response as she brushed a strand of hair away from his face. Keeping one arm locked around her Archie used his other hand to reach into a nearby drawer and pull out a small comb. Reluctantly pulling away from him she reached out for the comb, her hand brushed agaisnt his as she took it causing a spark to run up her arm and straight to her heart which skipped a beat. Taking a step back and trying to gain at least a little composure back she began to gently work the comb through the knots in her hair. She winced as the comb caught on a particularly stubbon knot.

"You ok?" Archie asked concerned.

"Yeah just pulled my hair a little is all." Betty reassured him. Smiling he moved towards her and gently took the comb from her as she looked back in confusion. He gently turned her so that her back was to him. She felt a shiver run down her back as Archie's fingers grazed her neck whilst he tenderly swept her hair back. Being careful not to tug on her hair too much he began combing the knots out of her hair.

She stood with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the comb gently being drawn through her hair. There was no simplier pleasure than having someone brush your hair for you. Sometime later she felt his breath ghost across the skin on the side of her neck as goosebumbs erupted there. A moment later she felt his lips on her. She let out a gasp when his warm tongue flicked across her pulse point. She leant back into him seeking that contact she had so desperately longed for for so many years. His lips began to travel up and down her neck, across her collarbone, back up to her earlobe which he nibbled gently drawing more gasps from her as she shifted her head exposing more skin to him. She vaguely felt the the comb drop to the floor as Archie moved his hands to the tie of the robe. He began to tug it loose slipping a hand inside to splay across the soft skin of her stomach. Turning to face him she slipped her arms around his waist as his drew her in closer. They stood there wrapped in each others embrace, just enjoying the feeling of being near each other. She could feel Archie gently playing with the ends her her hair as she rested her cheek agaisnt his and matched her breathing to his. She could feel his steady heartbeat agaisnt her chest where it was pressed to his. A comfortable silience hung in between them and then Betty felt the vibrations in Archie's chest as he began to softly hum a tune to a song. Betty let her eyes slide shut as they began to sway gently. It was her song, the song Archie had written for her all those years ago. She began to hum along with him as they continued to sway to the tune.

Suddenly the spell was broken by the sound of Betty's phone going off. Feeling slightly dazed she gently pulled out of Archie's arms and grabbed her phone from the pocket of her overalls which were still laying on the bathroom floor. It was her alarm that she had set earlier in the day. Sighing she looked back at Archie. "I have to get ready for Pop's party." She explained, Archie nodded his head understandingly. Looking down at her clothes on the floor then at the robe she was wearing she realised she had a bit of a dilemna. She had no other clothes with her and she felt gross about putting her old clothes back on. There wasn't enough time to wait for her clothes to be washed and dryed and still get to Pop's party on time. Looking out the window she could see that it had began to get dark out. Actually it was probably dark enough that if she moved quickly she might be able to get to her house without any of the neighbours seeing her. It was only next door after all. From here she could see that all the lights were on meaning her mother was home which presented another challenge. "Hmm slight problem." She said as she looked up at Archie.

"You've got no clothes." Archie answered. Betty nodded smiling at him again as she saw his gaze run down her body appreciatively.

"Is it ok if I keep the robe for now? Just so I can get home?" She asked. 

"Yeah of course." He grinned back at her. "It looks better on you anyway."

Betty held his gaze for a few moments longer, then she cleared her throat and looked away before her feelings got the better of her and she dragged him back into that shower again. "I should really get going or I'll be late for Pop's party." She told him regrettably. He nodded his agreement before taking her hand in his and leading her down the stairs. Her hand felt cold as she let his go to put on her shoes. Once they were at the front door she turned back to Archie. The tension was still there in the air between them and she could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears.

Archie cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Betty bit her lip again as she watched his muscles ripple with his movements. "Um I'll wash your clothes and get them back to you." He let her know. She nodded before reaching out to cup his cheeks and pull him in for another deep kiss. O yeah she could definitely get used to this. Taking a steadying breath she ripped herself away from him and giving him one last smile she pulled open the door and stepped out into the night.

Then she was in stealth mode. Praying that no neighbours were looking out their windows she moved quietly but quickly towards her house sticking close to the walls of Archie's house where the shadows were darkest. The night air was a little chilly so she pulled Archie's robe tighter around her. As she approached her house she took a quick peek through the window and cursed when she saw her mother in the kitchen with the twins sitting at the dining room table. Betty was hoping they might have been up in their rooms getting ready giving her a clear path to her own room. Still if she was quiet and quick she might be able to slip up the stairs without her mother spotting her.

She reached the front door and carefully opened it trying to make as little noise as possible. As she entered the hall she could hear her mother's and the twins' voices floating out of the kitchen and the sounds of plates being placed on the draining board. Treading lightly on her tippy toes Betty swiftly made her way towards the stairs. As she looked towards the kitchen she saw Juniper looking at her. Betty quickly made a shushing motion as Juniper opened her mouth to call out in greeting to her. Juniper tilted her head slightly clearly confused but stayed quiet and went back to her drawing. Betty breathed a sigh of relief and continued to slowly creep towards the stairs.

Once she had made it to the stairs she slowly raised her foot and stepped up onto the bottom stair. She grimanced and groaned quietly as a loud creak echoed through the air. "Elizabeth i that you?" She heard her mother moving towards the sstairs as she called out. In no time at all Alice has rounded the corner and she taking in Betty's appearance. "Elizabeth Cooper! Where are your clothes?" She demanded to know looking scandalised and experated.

Thinking quick for an explanation Betty tried smiling at her mother. "Oh I was helping Archie clean up his house, the ghoulies really trashed the place, and umm, well I sort of spilt...Yeah I accidently spilt... bleach. I spilt bleach all over my clothes when refilling the mop bucket. Yeah my clothes are completely ruined. But er Archie was kind enough to lend me his robe." Betty stumbled over her words as she tried to think of something that her mother might believe.

"Wait what? How did you... Nevermind. Wait but why is your hair wet?" Alice inquired as Betty inwardly cursed.

"Oh well because...I smelt like bleach and just in case some had soaked through to my skin I decided to take a shower at Archie's." Betty tried to keep her face straight and keep from blushing as she remembered said shower. The feeling of the water pounding down on her skin combined with the sensation of Archie's skin sliding against hers as they moved against each other. The taste of him, the sound of their gasps and moans filling the small space and echoing off the walls. The feeling of his hands tightly gripping her thighs and the cold tiles against her back contrasting with the warmth of his bare chest pressed tightly agaisnt her own. Pulling herslef back to reality she tried to smile innocently at her mother. "Anyway Mum I need to go get ready for Pop's retirement party." Alice really did not look all that convinced of her explanation and Betty held her breath as she prayed her mother would just let it go. She breathed out a sigh of relief when Alice sighed and answered "Ok fine and yes hurry up or we'll be late." Betty nodded in agreement and then ran up the stairs to her room. Once inside she lent back agaisnt the door and took some deep steadying breaths. She was already missing Archie and so she wrapped her arms around herself trying to recapture that warmth she had felt with him. As she moved she felt the fabric of his robe slide across her bare skin and so she shut her eyes for a moment and imagined it was his skin moving agaisnt hers instead. She got a small whiff of his scent as she gently moved her hands up and down the soft sleeves. She buried her nose into the collar and inhaled deeply his scent flooding over her as if he were there in the room with her. Betty had missed Archie over the last seven years, she had thought about him more than she had cared to admit. The thought of him being in a warzone made her feel physically sick and sometimes she wished she had begged him not to go. But then she would remember the moment Archie told them he was joining the army. He had looked so sure of his decision and it had been so long since he had ever been that certain about something, she had to support him. He seemed to have really grown into himself during his time in the army. But Betty tried to avoid thinking about what horrors he must have gone through. Sighing Betty moved away from the door and towards her dresser. Peering through her window she caught sight of Archie who had finally decided to put a shirt on and was pulling it over his head. Betty ran her eyes over his abs and watched as they dissappeared under the fabric of his green shirt. As her gaze flicked back up to his face she locked eyes with him. He was giving her a knowing smile and she couldn't help the little laugh that slipped passed her lips as she remembered their earlier conversation. Archie gave her a quick wink and a wave to indicate he was about to leave. She blew a quick kiss to him delighting in how his smile grew wider and then watched as he disappeared from her view. Turning back to her dresser she began oppening the draws, she pulled out fresh underwear and a pair of jeans. Searching through her tops she finally settled on a dark pink sweater. Smiling to herself she thought Archie seemed to really like how she looked in pink.


	2. Oh Say My Name Now

**Archie's POV**

****

His eyes stayed locked on Betty's as she bit her lip, she looked down as a blush rose in her cheeks, her hands busy weaving the tie of Archie's robe through her fingers. After a moment her eyes came back to his. He smiled back at her before his eyes flicked to her lips. His heart began to beat faster as his eyes traced a droplet of water that had dropped from her hair, he followed it as it ran slowly down her neck and chest before it disappeaed between her breasts. He licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat befor looking back to Betty. Suddenly his desire to be near her again, to be in the same space as her overwhelmed him. He stood and moved to sit next to her on the couch. Grinning flirtatiously at him she shifted and drew her leg over his lap so that she was straddling him. He could feel the heat of her body rolling off her and sinking into him. As he drew them closer together he breathed in the breath she breathed out, his lips lingering over hers so close but not quite touching. He slowly slid his hands up her thighs, under the hem of the robe and to her hips. Once there he stroked circles on her skin, feeling her tremble against him. Clearly tired of him teasing her she cupped the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He groaned and gently bit her bottom lip making her gasp before he pushed his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. Her fingers were desperately raking through his hair as he ran his hands down her back. He was getting frustrated by the barrier of fabric between them. Slipping his hands to the tie of the robe he tugged on it insistently. Betty reached down to help him and their fingers fumbled together until they finally got the knot loose. Impatiently shoving the robe away from her skin he broke away from her mouth and eagerly latched onto the skin of her collarbone sucking until it blossomed with a hicky marking her with the evidence of his touch. He began licking and nipping his way up her neck pulling gasps and moans from her before she impatiently pulled his mouth back to hers. He pulled her tighter to him, her bare breasts pressing into his chest and their heartbeats joining together in the same dance. He groaned as she shifted in his lap. Breaking their kiss he rested his forehead agasint hers as they both gasped for air. Meeting her eyes he stared deeply into them. "Betty." He whispered out her name as all the feelings he had tried and failed to bury seven years ago came rushing back in full force. He thought back to the kiss they had shared during Hedwig and all the complicated feelings that came with it. The elation of kissing her and the crushing guilt of knowing they were betraying two people that they were closest too. There was no such guilt this time. Finally Archie could feel all the wonders of being with Betty in every way he had ever wanted without any of the accompanying guilt. Betty was right, they were two single adults, they didn't owe anyone anything and they were allowed to have a little fun. In truth Archie wanted more than what they had agreed on. But he wasn't going to push Betty so soon after their reunion, it had been seven years after all. He was content with their arrangement. For now he would just bath in the joy of being able to be with Betty whenever they wanted to. Apart of him still couldn't believe what had just happened. Couldn't believe that she was in his arms right now staring back at him as intensely as he was staring at her. Neither one of them seemed to be willing to break the gaze. But suddenly Betty looked away and bit her lip again only this time in worry. She looked back at him and opened her mouth as if to say something before seemingly changing her mind and looking away again. Archie gently reached up and turned her face back to meet his eyes. "Hey what is it?" He probed gently.

****

Betty shook her head again before taking a deep breath. "You remember that kiss we shared in the car when we were hunting for the Black Hood?" Archie nodded his head. "Well I know we never talked about it and...Well I let Jughead think that it was some life or death situation fuelled kiss." Again Archie nodded his head to show he understood. After all he had let Veronica believe the same thing even though it was far from the truth. He was drawn back to the present as Betty began to speak again. "Well I just want you to know that the kiss meant something to me. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we had talked about it." Archie's heart started pumping double time at her admission. He had always assumed that the kiss meant nothing to her at the time it was easier to pretend it didn't happen then to confront what the kiss really meant. "Did it mean anything to you?" Betty asked with the most vulnerable and open look.

****

Archie's heart melted as he tried to articulate a response, but no words were coming to him. "Betty." He whispered again as he pulled her to him and latched onto her lips again trying to put everything he was feeling into that one kiss and hoping she understood. Breaking away slowly he whispered "That kiss meant more than you know to me. I had wanted it for so long. But we both know we weren't ready then. Right?" He asked suddenly unsure. But Betty nodded in agreement before leaning down to kiss him again. This time it was her that was planting kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. He saw her gain a sly smile before she latched onto his skin in a spot that would sit just under his shirt collar. She sucked until a hickey appeared then she sat back and admired her work grinning widely. He smirked at her, "Proud of yourself?" He teased her cheekily.

****

Betty laughed lightly before her eyes filled with lust and she leant in to whisper in his ear. "You have no idea what its going to do to me when I see you out and about and I'll know that is there and it'll remind me of all the things we did to each other. How good it feels." She whispered seductively as her hands ran down his bare chest and traced the ridges and dips of his abs. Archie groaned and let his head fall back agaisnt the couch. The lust in Betty's eyes intensified. "Arch, hold me." She moaned out as she brought their mouths back together whilst drawing his arms around her. His hands tangled into her hair tugging her even closer. He just wanted to sink into her, lose himself in her and pretend that nothing exists outside of the two of them.

****

But then a insistent beeping coming from the bathroom broke the mist that they had wrapped around themselves. Betty let out a groan of frustration and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "That's my phone alarm." She explained as she climbed off his lap and ran into the bathroom to retrieve her phone from her pocket. Shutting the alarm off she moved back to stand before him. "It's nearly time for Pop's party." Archie looked at the clock on his desk and realised just how much time had past, looking out the window he saw that it had gotten dark. "Time flys when you're having fun huh." Betty flippantly joked. Archie grinned back at her.

****

"We should probably get ready then or we'll be late." Archie pointed out before looking Betty up and down. "Ah, you've got no clean clothes." He realised. Betty looked down at the robe she was wearing frowning.

****

"Yeah that's a little bit of a problem." Betty admitted. "Should I run across home and get ready." She asked doubtfully. Archie thought for a moment trying to think of a solution. Betty moved over to the window peering across to her own home. "All the lights are out so I guess my mum has already left for Pop's."

****

"Well if you want give me your keys and I'll run over there and grab you some fresh clothes." Archie suggested. "It'll save you from having to try and sneak past all the neighbours in a bathrobe without being seen. And if your mum is out then we don't have to worry about her wondering why I'm at your house picking up clothes for you."

****

Betty thought about it for a moment before finally nodding. "Ok I guess that's the best solution. So you're going to pick out an outfit for me." She teased lightly. Archie grinned back.

****

"I'll pick you out something pretty I promise." He joked back as he pulled a shirt on. "Unless you don't trust me." He asked with mock hurt. Betty just laughed and shook her head at him before waving him to the door. Archie leaned down to press a quick kiss to her cheek and then because he couldn't resist another to her forehead, he lingered over her mouth before he caved and pressed one to her lips as well. "I'll be right back." He assured her as he took the keys from her and headed towards her house.

****

The house was completely dark as he entered into the hall. Flipping on the light so he could see where he was going, he moved towards the stairs. Climbing them two at a time he made his way into Betty's room. Looking through the window he caught a glimpse of Betty. She had turned on his old record player and was dancing around the room with her eyes closed, the robe tied securely back around her body. He felt a warm feeling gather in his chest as he watched her. Shaking his head and pushing the feelings down he moved towards Betty's dresser. He wasn't ready to confront the depths of his feelings just yet and Betty definitely wasn't. Opening the top draw Archie felt a blush bloom across his cheeks as he took in the contents. Underwear. Betty's underwear. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat he told himself to get a grip, he was an adult after all. Quickly plucking the top set out of the draw he tried not to imagine what the fabric would look like against Betty's silky skin. Looking around he spotted an empty duffle bag peeking out from under the bed. Pulling it out he stuffed the underwear into the bag. Opening the next drawer down he pulled out a pair of jeans. Opening the drawer containing Betty's sweaters he rifled through trying his best not to mess up the neatly folded clothes. He caught a glimpse of a dark pink sweater and smiled. Pulling it from the drawer he placed it in the bag. He had always loved how Betty looked in pink. As he passed by her dressing table he paused for a moment and then grabbed a few bits of makeup and her hair brush just in case.

****

Betty stopped dancing as Archie came back into his room and smiled at him. "So what did you get for me?" She grinned at him. He threw the bag to her which she caught with ease. Unzipping it she pulled out the clothes. "Not bad." She teased. "And make up too, I'm impressed Sergeant Andrews, a very sucessful mission."

****

"Why thank you Agent Cooper, that's high praise coming from you." Archie laughed along with her. "Um do you want me to?" He gestured to the door offering to give her some privacy to change if she wanted. Suddenly Betty's expression changed and that intense lust was back in her eyes. Archie swallowed and licked his lips as she moved towards him. Gently placing two hands on his chest she pushed him backwards and down onto the couch. Leaning down to give him a quick kiss before she took a step back. Slowly her hands went to the tie on the robe. Once again it was loosened and the robe parted revealing the skin beneath. Betty let the robe fall softly to the floor so that she was stood before him in all her glory. He let his eyes roam over her, over all the places he had ran his hands over not that long ago in the shower. His eyes met hers again as she reached for the clothes she had paced next to him on the couch, deliberately invading his space as she did so. Slowly she placed one foot then the other into her panties and slowly drew them up her legs. Archie's eyes followed their journey. He shook his head in disbelief. How the hell was Betty making _getting dressed_ sexy, this was like some crazy reverse strip tease. This woman owned him completely and he didn't even care. As she pulled on her bra Archie stood from the sofa. Reaching around her he fastened the bra before letting his hands slid down her back, gently dragging his nails and feeling her shiver. He reached for her jeans and let her balance herself with her hands on his shoulders as she stepped into them. Archie placed kisses up her legs as he pulled her jeans up. Betty gasped out his name when he reached her panty line and brushed soft butterfly kisses there. Her stomach twitched beneath his lips as he did up the button. He felt Betty tug on his shirt urging him to stand. She pulled him into a searing kiss her arms wrapping around his back as she did so. As much as he wanted to continue he knew that if they did they would bever make it to Pop's. So he reluctantly pulled back, though not too far back. Just enough to reach her sweater. He helped her pull it over her head his hands tracing her stomach as the fabric fell into place covering the hickey that he knew was there.

****

Betty stared intently into his eyes for several long moments before she said in a quiet voice. "I'm so glad we here together again Arch. I missed you so much."

****

Pressing another kiss to her lips he tucked her hair behind her ear and said "I missed you too."

****


	3. You Want Another Bite

**Betty's POV**

****

Her eyes stayed locked on Archie's as she bit her lip, she looked down as she felt a blush rise in her cheeks, her hands busy weaving the tie of Archie's robe through her fingers. After a moment her eyes were drawn back to his. He smiled back at her before his eyes flicked to her lips. Licking her own Betty rose from the couch she had been sitting on and moved to sit on Archie's lap. He reached up and gently brushed her hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Betty felt warmth spread through her at the gesture, smiling at him she pressed a kiss to his cheek then after a moments hesitation she brought their mouths together letting out a gasp as Archie's velvety tongue brushed agasint hers. She had just had him and yet she still wanted him so badly. Suddenly Betty's stomach growled and their laughter broke their kiss. Standing from his lap Betty tugged on Archie's hands so that he too was standing. "Come on, you promised me pizza." She reminded him still grinning.

****

"Sure we can put your clothes in to wash too if you like. If you don't mind hanging for a bit and can get them washed and dryed so you've got something to go home in." Archie offered. Betty smiled at him and nodded. "Ok let me just grab a shirt." Archie answered.

****

Betty let her gaze travel to his shirtless chest and down to his abs, she licked and bit her lip once again. Stepping forward she ran her hands down his stomach feeling her own flip as she did so. Looking up to meet his eyes she moved in closer to him. "You don't need a shirt." She whispered seductively. She felt a sense of feminie pride as she watch him swallow blush spreading down his neck. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Betty smiled then went to grab her clothes off the bathroom floor. Skipping down the stairs Archie took Betty's clothes and popped them in the washer before he grabbed his phone off the counter and they both flopped down onto the couch. Archie tugged her to him and she nestled against him with her back pressed to his chest. She could feel the rumble of his voice as he dialed for the pizza. That done Archie reached for the remote and flicked on the tv.

****

"What do you want to watch?" He asked her as he rubbed his cheek agasint hers and placed a soft kiss to her temple.

****

She tugged his arms tighter around her and sank into him more. "I don't mind." She whispered feeling content. Archie flicked through the channels for a moment before settling on a comedy show. Betty slowly threaded the fingers through his as they watched the show taking comfort in the feeling of his steady heartbeat against her back and the way his laughter would send vibrations through her whole body. The sound of his laughter brought a smile to her face and Betty decided it was the best sound in the world.

****

The sound of the doorbell going made her jump a little. Archie stroked her arm in comfort. "That'll be the pizza." He informed her as he made to get up.

****

"I'll get it." Betty said as she got up and made her way to the door. Retrieving the pizza she thanked the delivery guy and then made her way back to Archie. The pizza smelt amazing and it made Betty's stomach growl louder. She plopped the pizza down on the coffee table as she and Archie moved to sit on the floor in front of it. "Ah yes, I am so hungry." She exclaimed as she flipped the box open and grabbed a slice.

****

"Worked up a bit of an appetite huh?" Archie teased.

****

Betty giggled in response. "Yup but its going to take a good workout to burn off all this pizza. Don't suppose you know of any activities that might help?" She inquired flirtatiously.

****

"I think I could think of a thing or two." He flirted back holding her gaze until a blush spread across her cheeks and she had to look away before she jumped him then and there, pizza be damned. He grinned back at her and winked before they turned their attention back to the tv. They both couldn't help sending quick glances at each other now and again. It was very hard to focus on the show when Archie was there, so close. Especially as her mind kept going back to their activities in the shower. She craved to have his hands on her again. She remembered how gently his hands had touched her and yet how urgently his lips had moved against her own. Their encounter had been an intoxicating mix of unbridled passion and soft tender touches. She felt hot as she thought about his hands clutching her thighs as their bodies had moved together, the feeling of his body pressing her into the cold tiles of the wall. She tugged at the collar of her robe in an attempt to cool off a little, aware of Archie's eyes following her movements.

****

"Damn!" Her gaze snapped to Archie as he cursed. She let out a soft chuckle when she saw that he had dropped tomato sauce down his chest. He smiled impishly at her as he reached for a napkin. Betty suddenly felt her throat go dry. Reaching out a hand she stopped him from taking the napkin. His gaze met hers and she could see the same intensity in them that she knew was in hers. She pushed him down so that he was laying on his back on the floor. Moving over him she leaned down and slowly lapped up the sauce before scattering open mouthed kisses over his chest and up to his neck. He suddenly flipped them over and pressed his body down into hers as he took her mouth with his own. Running his hands down her arms he interlaced their hands. Raising them up he pinned them above her head as he continued to plunder her mouth drawing out gasps and moans. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing their bodies closer. As they moved against each other trying to get as close as possible the tie securing the robe loosened and the robe fell open exposing even more of Betty's flesh which Archie took full advantage of. Tugging her hands free of his she reached down between them for Archie's belt buckle. Their gasps and moans grew louder and louder, more desperate and more frequent as they lost themselves in each other.

****

**Archie's POV**

****

It had been a long while since Archie had felt this relaxed. He was down to his boxers and Betty was wearing nothing but his robe as they snuggled together on the sofa where they ahd landed after they had managed to drag their sated bodies off the floor. Stretched out on the sofa with Betty cradled agaisnt his chest, her cheek pressed to his heartbeat, this was Archie's new favourite place to be. He wished he could just freezeframe this moment and live in it forever. He gently twirled a strand of Betty's hair around his finger as she drew circles on his chest with her finger. Archie had been regalling Betty with stories of the men he had served with and all the antics they had gotten up to. He avoided talking about anything to do with the war itself though. Betty had told him about her time in college and a little bit about her training with the FBI. He knew she was avoiding telling him something about her time with the FBI but he wasn't going to pressure her, she would open up when she was ready. Like him he suspected she had seen some things that are difficult to forget in the last seven years. They moved on to talk about Polly and Betty's frustration at the situation. They talked about how different Riverdale was now. "You haven't change though." She whispered softly. "I'm so glad you are still the same Archie." She looked up at him seeking a kiss. He happily obliged her, keeping her close to him. He could sense that she was suddenly feeling melancholy so he gently rubbed her arm.

****

"Come on." He urged her gently encouraging her off the sofa.

****

"What are we doing?" She asked curiously.

****

"You'll see." He asnswered coyly tugging her up the stairs to his room. He stopped at the hall cupboard and pulled out a blanket. Once in his room he spread the blanket out on the floor and then walked over to the record player. Placing one of his dad's old records in the player he came and pulled Betty down to lie next to him on the blanket as the notes of music floated through the room. And just like that they were kids again, laying on his bedroom floor and listening to records. Betty dissolved into fits of giggles as Archie rocked out with an air guitar. When she lightly mocked him he quickly moved to tickle her making her laugh harder until she was begging him to stop in between dragging in big gulps of air. She struggled out from under him, pulled herself up and moved to straddle him pinning his hands.

****

"Enough!" She gasped out stillhalf laughing whilst trying to catch breath. Archie chuckled and sat up wrapping his arms around her he buried his face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. He felt her sigh in contentment and snuggle in closer to him. "Thank you for today." She spoke agaisnt his skin. "I think I really needed it." He stroked her back soothingly feathering light kisses across her shoulder.

****

"Me too." Archie replied. They spent the next few hours just relaxing and enjoying each others company. Watching tv, playing games but mostly just talking. Archie was surprised at how quickly they were able to fall back into their friendship, how comfortable they were with each other even after seven years. It was almost like no time had passed at all. Gently pulling away from Betty Archie looked over at the clock. "Whoah it's nearly time from Pop's party." Archie was surprised by how much itme had gone by already. "We should ge ton your clothes and make sure they're dry." Archie suggested. Betty nodded and untangled herslef from him. Together they made there way back downstairs to get Betty's clothes. Thankfully they were dry. Betty threw the robe off and reached for her clothes. Archie stood back a little from her and watched her get dressed as they continued to chat.

****

"I still can't believe Pop is retiring. It won't be the same without him." Betty said as she pulled her top over her head. "Tabitha seems nice though."

****

"Yeah she does." Archie answered as Betty fastened her overalls. She looked up at him and smiled.

****

"I'll walk you to your door." Archie offered.

****

Betty shook her head. "Don't be silly Arch, it's only next door."

****

"Well at least let me see you out." Archie chuckled, Betty nodded her agreement and they headed to the door. Once there they both turned to each other. "So I'll see you soon, at Pop's and then the four of us are going to meet up." He reminded her.

****

"Yeah I'll see you soon." Betty assured him before reaching onto tippy toes to kiss him goodbye. Archie pulled her back to him as she went to move away, once again capturing her lips with his. As he crowded closer to her, her back hit the door and Archie moved in closer still. Gripping her under her thighs he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. After several moments he pulled away and slowly let her feet back down before dropping his eyes to hers. Yeah it was going to be really hard to keep his hands off her when they were in public but thankfully behind these doors they can be together however they liked.

****


End file.
